


Hollyleaf and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. - Warriors 'R' Us collab.

by Vogelchan



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Hole - Freeform, Honey, Leaf - Freeform, Murder, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelchan/pseuds/Vogelchan
Summary: A game of Fanfiction Telephone, in which 18 people collaborated to make a fanfiction but were only aware of the paragraph immediately before them. Hawkfrost, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Blossomfall, and Blackstar are in for a wild adventure! Read to see what nonsense was made.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Hollyleaf and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. - Warriors 'R' Us collab.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Wasp - https://waspwhisker.tumblr.com/  
> 2\. Andy  
> 3\. Evren - https://skeleren.tumblr.com/  
> 4\. BELLA! - https://bellaexclamation.tumblr.com/  
> 5\. Razmerry - https://razmerry.tumblr.com/  
> 6\. Dogra  
> 7\. Arden - https://baconlizardtomatoes.tumblr.com/  
> 8\. Flake  
> 9\. Cal - https://lightningshade.tumblr.com/  
> 10\. Alissa - https://alissa-arsony.tumblr.com/  
> 11\. Leggo  
> 12\. Jo - https://coallaii.tumblr.com/  
> 13\. https://kairyu-dragonite.tumblr.com/  
> 14\. Cloverfrost - https://cloverfrosttheniftiestwarrior.tumblr.com/  
> 15\. Clove - https://vogels.tumblr.com/  
> 16\. Fawn - https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyy/  
> 17\. Grilledcheese Cat // https://youtube.com/channel/UC22u2qTrjFOP_IA-V8I4-Xw  
> 18\. Haw - https://hyenerd.tumblr.com/

**Part 1**

Golden clouds drifted over the surface of the lake, reflecting beautifully over the sunwashed waves. The leaves of the surrounding trees were black silhouettes against the sky, and they lined the edge of the water with their roots tangled in the grass and pebbles.

_ This… is where I died. _

The screeches from the deadly battle raging around him contrasted with such a pretty landscape. The hole in his throat itched, having since long dried black, and his eyes were dull and glazed though they worked perfectly.

_ Murdered by my own brother. _

A fluffy black face stared back at him from the reflection. A she-cat, with shining holly leaves embedded behind her ear.

“You're a dead warrior. Why aren't you fighting me?”

Hawkfrost turned to face her, annoyed at the interruption. He ignored her question.

“Who are you?”

“Hollyleaf.” She was stern in her answer, her pretty green eyes full of suspicion. On a closer look, he noticed how her claws glinted with blood in the dying sun, and her teeth were stained red.

“You killed Ashfur, right? I knew him.”

Hollyleaf flinched at that; it was all the answer that he needed. Hawkfrost turned away, staring back into the water.

“I suppose I better get to it. My father hates it when I sit around like this.”

He turned to Hollyleaf once more, this time much faster, and swung out a snowy paw with his claws outstretched. Hollyleaf reared back, baring her teeth and launching herself at him. They tumbled into the golden water, Hollyleaf much bigger and elegant than he was.

_ But she can't swim. _

Hawkfrost sank his teeth into her scruff and dragged her below the surface, hissing and clawing. Hollyleaf shook him off, but the water made her fur heavy, as if she were soaked in honey. She slashed his face, then his ear, and desperately attempted to flee the water. She had scrambled away as far as the shore before he flung himself into her, slamming her straight into the jagged rocks.

He snarled at her strong defiance.

“You've killed before too. What makes you better than me? Why do you get a happy ending?!”

Hollyleaf glared at him with an emotion he could not describe.

“I  _ didn't  _ get a happy ending, because my life isn't over!

I plan to keep it that way!”

Hawkfrost succumbed to his cacoethes as he lunged, uncoordinated, for her throat. Teeth snapping, he hit his target, but Hollyleaf had other plans. She pushed both front paws into his open throat,

unsheathed her claws, and ripped.

Pain blinded him as he stumbled back, blood rushing over the rocks and staining the water and leaves. His entire chest had been split open into a sanguinary hole.

_ I can't die this easy. _

He stepped into the water.

_ Not like this again. _

Ungracefully, he flopped over. The clouds had turned an ugly red, and Hawkfrost felt disappointed.

Honey had always been his favorite color.

**Part 2**

Even as a spirit, Hawkfrost still struggled to breathe just like in his final moments of living. His vision began to blur. Leaves tumbled past his face, and he let out a strangled, gurgling sigh. 

This felt like it was taking a lot longer than the first death.

In these final moments, Hawkfrost was hesitant to admit he felt scared. He hadn’t felt fear like this since losing his brother, Tadpole, in the flood. The dread he felt in his stomach as he watched his littermate go under the water came back as the pain in his chest, the blood once flowing from it now slowing into a thick trickle, almost like honey oozing out a beehive.

Now getting spots in his vision, Hawkfrost gave into the pain and closed his eyes, not caring anymore about disappearing into nonexistence. For the first time since his first death, the tom felt nothing but regret,

There was a faint sound of pawsteps coming closer to him, but he was too drained to even open his eyes again to check who it could be. He would’ve brushed it off as a fox or something if it weren’t for the fact that he also heard a swear coming from where the pawsteps seemed to be, and the voice was most definitely a cat’s.

The next thing he knew, teeth dug into his scruff and he was being dragged...somewhere. The newcomer swore again, and the voice seemed a little familiar.

What was the cat’s name again? Dovewing?

**Part 3**

Confusion muddled Hawkfrost's already fading consciousness. He recognized Dovewing as Ivypool's sister, but he'd never interacted with her in his life, or, well, death. In fact, he had just tried to murder Ivypool! All in the name of his father's stupid vendetta against the living. Where in the world could she be taking him?

Panic seized him, too far gone in order to think coherently about anything. Would they make him suffer more? Was he not even allowed peace in a second passing full of nothingness? As if he were still alive, adrenaline filled his leaden limbs and gave him the strength to struggle.

_ Please just let me die.  _ He thought.  _ I know I deserve this, but please just give me one last mercy…! _

The cat let go of his scruff and he could hear Dovewing's hiss close to his ear.

"Stay still!" Her whisper was harsh sounding and nervous. "I don't want them to find us."

What? Who was them? Every new piece of information just added to the fog surrounding his brain. He was too busy struggling to make his mouth form words, to even think about what to say in the first place, that he didn't notice the passage of time. Only when he felt himself getting dragged into some kind of hole and onto a cold stone floor did he realize he was somewhere else.

Dovewing's teeth left his scruff once again. He felt paws press down on his chest wound, and the pressure made an involuntary whine escape him. If Hawkfrost was in a better headspace, he would have been furious at himself for this show of weakness, but for now all he was cognizant of was  _ pain _ .

"I brought him, Hollyleaf." Dovewing's voice whimpered. "But I don't think he's going to make it. There's so- so much blood!"

"That's fine." Another voice responded, probably Hollyleaf, "I just need to ask him a few questions."

For a second, Hawkfrost felt the paws leave his chest, only for another body to wrap protectively around him.

"It's not fine!" Dovewing responded, voice raising in pitch. "I know he was a bad cat but I just… I just can't watch him die like this!"

Nothing was making any sense, but that didn't matter. While this cat was much smaller, the feeling of someone else pressed against him reminded him of Mothwing, when they were both still kits and living with their mom. Weakly, he wrapped himself around her in turn, unconsciously seeking the comfort of another cat.

"S-sis…?" He choked out. He forced his eyes open, and was met with the face of an absolutely agonized gray cat.

Before Hawkfrost could get one more word out, a high pitched screech echoed against the stone walls encasing them. The sound rattled the inside of his head, but he could still make out the gray cat, and the vague silhouette of a black one with green eyes, freeze in place.

"What are you two  _ doing?! _ " Snarled a familiar sounding voice.

**Part 4**

“Hmmm…uh...we…we’re….are uh...hhmmh….hhhelping?” the gray cat answered, panic and anxiety clear in her voice. The shadowclan leader marched in their direction. Furious eyes fixed on Hawkfrost

The muscular tom growled “WHAT in Starclan’s name is HE doing here?? I thought he was meant to be DEAD by now!!” he turned to face the black molly, his face crooking into disgust “Starclan what is that on your face!?”

In the whirlwind that had dragged him in this, he had not had time to process anything that had occurred properly much less the incomprehensible hole-like void hovering over the black molly’s green eyes, which she rolled in response to Blackstar’s questioning “YOU KNOW I can’t see well without my glasses, Blackstar.” she grumbled, grabbing the ugliest little leaf in the ground with her teeth and pointing it to him “Foof, fwe fawe funningf fouf fof fime fanf fi fan’f fe feafingf fif foo fow, fiff fiffs fo Fionflllafef fe’ll fgnow fhaf fo fo!” 

Blackstar squinted his eyes at her “...What”

“FI FAID” the molly began again, but before she could finish, the ground collapsed under her paws and she vanished into nothingness, swallowed by the ground underneath, which reconstructed itself almost immediately, leaving only her ugly little leaf over it.

“HOLLYLEAF NO!!” the small gray cat cried, running over to where she vanished. She started trying to dig it desperately. 

“D-dovewing…” Blackstar started, the one that seemed to be ‘Dovewing’ turned to him quickly “YOU DIG, I’ll take care of the leaf, ask Hawkfrost the questions okay??” she hissed suddenly, her voice full of desperation, and ran off in a direction Hawkfrost couldn’t see properly, ugly leaf in her mouth.

And so only Hawkfrost and Blackstar remained, he felt embarrassed imagining how pitiful he probably seemed to the leader. Blackstar avoided looking at him, probably trying to process everything as well. This sure was awkward! His head pulsated with pain and he could only hope the bleeding would let him faint and sleep through this nightmare.

Blackstar broke the silence.

“Hm...so...what is... your opinion on honey?”

**Part 5**

The ragged brown tabby scrunched up in his nose in confusion, the question working through his mind. “Uh, one time my sib - my siblings and I found a beehive and shoved our noses into it. Came away with way too many stings but the honey sure did taste good.... and?”

Blackstar paused for a moment in his scraping away the earth with his massive paws, staring at Hawkfrost with cool golden eyes. He only replied with an even, “Thought it might help us.”

Hawkfrost couldn’t help but feel every bit of the matted, bloodied wreck he was, and a prickle of defensiveness shot through him. Hunching forwards, he spat, “Okay, so, whatever! It’s not like you’re supposed to be here any more than I am, leader of ShadowClan and all.” The big white tom snorted, glancing around the featureless and misty expanse.

“I suppose not.” Blackstar’s anger had cooled off by now, replaced with a growing suspicion. Whatever dark void had swallowed up Hollyleaf could snatch away them at any second. Feeling an unwelcome shiver of unease slither down his spine, he began to claw at the dirt faster and faster. “I don’t think any of us are supposed to really be here.” After a few silent minutes, Blackstar stepped backwards with a huff and shook mud from his claws, tail-tip flicking in frustration. 

Hawkfrost watched him with a flinty blue gaze, a small sneer pulling at his jagged, yellowed teeth. “No luck, huh? Earth just ate her right up?” Blackstar only frowned, blinking at the sizable hole he’d dug without any results. 

“Appears not,” he grumbled, “but maybe that little gray cat is having better chances.” No sooner than he’d said that did Blackstar hear the pattering of paws behind him, and turned to see Dovewing rushing back towards the pair. The tiny, odd-looking leaf was still clutched in her mouth, and she screeched to a halt in front of Blackstar.

“Okay,” she panted, dropping the leaf and letting it flutter to the ground to speak. “Good news, bad news.”

**Part 6**

“Pray tell, Dovewing. What have you gotten yourself into?” Hawkfrost hissed. No sooner than Dovewing’s return was he back to taunting another cat. 

“You need to work on that temper of yours, Hawkfrost. Maybe you’re better off in the hole with poor Hollyleaf.” Blackstar’s lips curled up slightly and his teeth began to show. It was clear a fight was imminent from breaking out again; the small she-cat attempted to dissolve the tension by cutting in.

“Okay, okay, bad news first- I found Blossomfall.”

Dovewing flitted her gaze to the injured Hawkfrost, who was looking like he’d rather be somewhere else right now. A silent beat passed before she continued. Nervously, Dovewing fiddled at the leaf she dropped between her paws.

“The Good news?”

“The leaf- I think it might be able to help us.”

**Part 7**

“How?” Blackstar asked. “Starclan has proven already that it doesn’t care about us- how can that leaf help?” 

Dovewing shook her head. “Starclan does care,” she mewed. “At least, some of it does. Look. I found this leaf near Blossomfall. I think it can help us figure things out!” 

Hawkfrost sneered. “That’s stupid.” 

“It’s the best chance we’ve got! Starclan refuses to talk to us, both Blossomfall and Hollyleaf are dead, and I honestly don’t know what else to do!” She looked at Blackstar for support, but he only shrugged. 

“I suppose if it works, it works,” he said. “But I”m skeptical.”

**Part 8**

Dovewing averted her eyes, not dejected, but determined. Even if the other cats around her wouldn't dare to place their bets on the notion, she would go all in. StarClan wouldn't have left the leaf by their bodies if it were some useless foliage, she was sure of it. 

Blackstar's only contribution so far had a questioningy almost cynical glance, while Hawkfrost paced restlessly at the edge of the clearing, cursing under his breath as he thought out loud. She could practically run a claw through the tension in the air as it gradually started to turn to desperation.

With every step taken towards the bodies of the two deceased she-cats in front of her her fur rose up higher while she attempted to hide the despair swirling restlessly in her gut. She could feel the eyes of the remaining two Tom's on her back, scorching like fire through dry grass, when she sat down in-between the mangled bodies. Her eyes, however, focussed on the blood stained, dented leaf in front of her, their last hope.

**Part 9**

Blackstar stared at Dovewing for a moment, his eyes narrowing first on the leaf she held in her grasp. He thought, intently, about the next moves they could make. 

How can a leaf help us? StarClan sent or not, its just...A leaf.

He looked at the intense bite marks in the necks of Hollyleaf and Blossomfall, and despite all that he'd seen in his long life, he turned himself askance from the horrid sight. These two she-cats had done nothing to deserve this.

Hawkfrost sighed to the side of him, padding up with his tail-tip flicking to and fro in annoyance.

"Well, we can't just stay here" he began, his cold gaze looking anywhere other than the mangled bodies and the two survivors he had with him, "We have to do something, and we can't figure out what that something is until we get moving. Moping around wont solve anything."

Dovewing turned to him with scorn etched into her muzzle.

"Don't you have any sense of courtesy or empathy for the fallen, Hawkfrost?" 

"No, because courtesy catches no prey."

The grey molly advanced, her claws unsheathing and sheathing again as she fought against her own anger. Blackstar looked between the two of them with dismay, before quickly stepping between them.

"Stop! We'll get even less done by fighting each other." he growled, glaring at the both of them until they both took a pawstep back. After Blackstar was satisfied, he heaved a deep sigh his tail drooping.

"Lets get them buried, okay? They need to be sent off to StarClan properly. They deserve that much."

**Part 10**

As the group began to bury the fallen Hollyleaf and Blossomfall, something approached them. Hawkfrost scented it.

"Fox!" he yelled.

As they prepared to fight, the creature advanced, they realized it was no fox.

"Hollyleaf!?" Dovewing exclaimed, astonished.

"Yes." the black-furred warrior replied.

"This doesn't make any sense! Who are we burying right now if you're here and alive?" Blackstar shouted.

Hollyleaf walked over to what appeared to be her own corpse, next to a half-dug grave. She sniffed at it cautiously, and used the little she had learned from her time as medicine cat apprentice to assess what was going on.

"Whatever this thing is, it's still alive!" Hollyleaf hissed.

The corpse began to animate, and pulled its own head off.

"Breezepelt!"

"My plans have been foiled! I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance! And now I have this Hollyleaf disguise and nothing to use it for!" the WindClan tom ranted, baring his teeth towards his half-sister.

**Part 11**

Hollyleaf’s back fur spiked in anger. What the fuck was happening? Why in StarClan’s name is her half brother disguising himself as her? How did he get the disguise in the first place? 

“You will all pay for ruining my grand plot!” Breezepelt spat, his gaze turned to Hollyleaf. “And I’ll start with you.”

Before the she-cat could respond the black tom had lunged at her. Their black pelts all looked like one big blob as they slashed and clawed at each other.

“Who do you think will win?” Blackstar whispered to Hawkfrost. “My money’s on Hollyleaf.”

“I think Breezepelt has this one,” Hawkfrost replied. 

“Fucking bet.” 

The 2 toms started to cheer for the cat they’d thought would win. Dovewing couldn’t understand why they had decided to make a bet in a stressful time like this. She wanted to do something helpful, but she felt stuck to the ground beneath her.

**Part 12**

Breezepelt continued his assault on Hollyleaf, still disguised as the green-eyed molly. Dovewing’s eyes darted from left to right, unable to tell the difference between the two. Dovewing watched in a mesh of horror and confusion. All of the noise around her was overwhelming as the cheering by Hawkfrost and Blackstar continued, combined with the vortex of leaves swirling around the small clearing. When Breezepelt was slammed to the ground, paws on his neck, he had ridding himself of the disguise and revealing himself as the battle-scarred black tom, Blackstar winced. Dovewing finally found the strength in her paws and forced herself forward in between the two quarreling black cats, but things didn’t come to an immediate halt as Hollyleaf found her jaws clamped around Dovewing’s fluffy light gray nape while barreling into, trying to reach the writhing black tom below. Hawkfrost’s eyes lit up in shock. She could hear Blossomfall calling out to her, but it sounded so far away.

**Part 13**

Dovewing's eyes widened as she felt Hollyleaf's teeth sink in. There wasn't time to react. All of it went so fast. The adrenaline rushing through her system brought almost no pain, just pressure. Soon, Dovewing and Hollyleaf were stacked on top one another, and on top of the newly uncovered Breezepelt. 

Hollyleaf jumped back as soon as she could, but it wasn't before doing damage. She watched as Dovewing's thick neck fur soon became soaked with blood, and she watched in horror. She then watched as Blossomfall came running in, and it all seemed so chaotic yet so quiet. All she could focus on was Dovewing, and the wound she created.

**Part 14**

In Hollyleaf’s fit of rage, she had killed Dovewing who was now sprawled out limply on Breezepelt’s body, blood still spilling out of her neck and eyes still huge with shock. Blossomfall yowled in fear, “What have you done here, Hollyleaf!? Am I next!?” She then frantically unsheathed her claws and got into a defensive stance.

Shit. Hollyleaf knew that Blossomfall would tattle on her if she didn’t calm her down or…

“I mean, if you wanna by next. I would never kill someone without consent,” Hollyleaf suggested calmly. “But I don’t feel like you want that, do you?” Hollyleaf tilted her head and took a few out-stretched paw-steps toward Blossomfall who was more like a scared lump of tortoiseshell and white fur than a cat now. 

“Let’s make a deal. If you don’t tell anyone about what happened here today, I’ll spare your life. But if you spill these beans I created today, you will share the same fate as your friend here,” Hollyleaf purred as she flicked her talk toward Dovewing’s body which was trapped in an eternal state of pain and anguish.

Blossomfall looked up Hollyleaf with wide eyes, seemingly trying to read her expression and find any sort of weakness, but Hollyleaf only let out a soft smirk. The truth was that Hollyleaf was racked with guilt, but she couldn’t let the she-cat in front of her know that. 

“So. What do you say, Blossomfall?”

**Part 15**

Blossomfall’s fur spiked up and she backed away slowly. She shook her head. There was no way to tell if Hollyleaf would stay true to her promise whether or not she told anyone. What were her choices? Attempt to run and warn everyone, but risk getting captured by Hollyleaf, or stay and still not have a guaranteed chance of survival. The choice was obvious. She had to at least make an attempt!

The next moment seemed to progress in slow motion. Blossomfall’s eyes betrayed her plan before her body did as her eyes darted behind her to her projected path: a gap between two bushes. Hollyleaf’s muscles bunched up ready to race after Blossomfall at the same moment her claws dug into the leafy foliage below her, giving a slight skid to her step as she bolted. 

Hollyleaf had failed. She was hoping Blossomfall would be reasonable about this but now there was no choice left. She could not let Blossomfall tell anyone. Then she’d be doomed.

But Blossomfall was already ahead of her. Clearly the adrenaline pumping through her was spurring her on.

Hollyleaf’s panic and fear turned on it’s head though with Blossomfall coming to an abrupt stop. There was such little time to adjust to the change in pace that the black cat nearly collided with her from behind. Sure enough, Blossomfall had tripped; her paw had fallen into some kind of rabbit hole in the ground. She latched her claws onto the other’s fur to prevent her from running again.

Now was her chance.

**Part 16**

Blossomfall trashed and struggled beneath her, managing to flip over and look up at Hollyleaf, pressing her paws against her chest and pushing away. She sounded a little breathless as she pleaded. "You promised! Remember?" She yelped out, and moved her head away as Hollyleaf swiped down at her. She roughly kicked her legs against Hollyleaf's stomach, pushing her up and allowing Blossomfall to scramble away. The molly bolted through the bushes, her heartbeat jumping in her throat as she kicked up leaves and dust, weaving through the foliage.

She swears she could hear Hollyleaf's voice shouting behind her as she ran, but it was faint under the rushing of blood in Blossomfall's ears. She kept running until she could see a trail cleared and marked by pawprints and downtrodden grass. She was close to camp! She let out a breathless laugh as she raced down the trail. Just then, a dark shape shot out from her side. Hollyleaf!

The pair went tumbling into the bushes, both panting as Hollyleaf pinned Blossomfall.

"I won't let you-- won't let you tell them," Hollyleaf spat out, her teeth bared and ready to strike. Blossomfall let out a hiss as Hollyleaf pressed an unsheathed paw against her throat. "I'll do whatever I have to…"

Hollyleaf raised her paw, green eyes glinting, and struck.

**Part 17**

Hollyleaf's paw slammed down across blossomfall's face, Her face was wet with blood. She looked up at hollyleaf and saw her preparing to strike blossomfall. Blossomfall closed her eyes in preparation but only felt the weight lifted off of her. Blossomfall got to her paws and saw Hollyleaf pinned and snarling beneath Dovewing who yelled in Hollyleaf's face, "what in starclan's name are you doing!" Hollyleaf's only response was a soft growl, Dovewing looked to Blossomfall in confusion. "She tried to kill me!" yowled Blossomfall "She's dangerous!" Dovewing looked down at Hollyleaf, who had gone quiet and was now glaring at Dovewing. "Leave" Dovewing said quietly, "leave before I bring you back to camp and tell them what you did." I can't promise what they'll decide to do with you. But I can promise if you leave now you will be unharmed, however, you must never come back.

Dovewing let Hollyleaf up, hollyleaf turned towards Blossomfall one last time then turned and ran. As Blossomfall saw Hollyleaf's black tail disappear into the bushes she felt relief fill her. "It's over" she breathed but as the rustling of bushes died away Blossomfall felt a feeling of dread take over. "Is it over?" she thought. Blossomfall wasn't quite sure.

**Part 18**

Hollyleaf staggered in the darkness of night. Her pelt burned, and her fur hung heavy with blood. She squinted, her vision becoming clouded. The path that she was walking had no end. But that didn’t matter. She had to keep going. Hollyleaf’s paws dragged through mud. Her legs were screaming at her to stop. But she could not stop. She had come so far already.

She sit the ground. In her mouth, Hollyleaf could taste blood. She recalled the taste of honey. Honey was sweet. It was a luxury. And honey was nothing like blood. Blood was bitter. And it was in ample supply.

Honey. She had come so far, looking for honey. And here she was, with the reward for her efforts: blood. Hollyleaf felt tears forming in her eyes. What did she do to deserve blood? Was it a sick joke? She struggled to stand up, her strength had left her, but still she struggled.

The mud pressed in against her fur. Was she sinking? Hollyleaf was struck with a sudden horror. This was not mud. No. This was quicksand.

She tried to scream. But there was only sand and blood. No more honey to be found.

Back in ThunderClan camp Blossomfall and Dovewing were standing on the highrock, “After the many honey related events that have happened today, I think it is safe to say that ThunderClan must recover!” declared Dovewing, “that is why I am making myself the new leader of ThunderClan, with Blossomfall as my deputy!”

Blossomfall dabbed. ThunderClan cheered.

The sun, golden as honey, rose on a new tomorrow.


End file.
